warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FateClan
FateClan is located in a secluded, dark cave. The cats rarely venture out, because all FateClan cats are blind. When kits are born, they can see for the first few months until apprenticeship, where they learn what kind of sight they have and how to control it. Some cats can see the future, some see the past, and some rare cats can see fate. When a cat becomes leader, they are given their sight back for a small period of time and taken to the cave of the Fates, where they are forced to pick from three objects that will determine the fate of FateClan. FateClan cats are very peaceful and often give help and advice to other Clans. When kits become apprentices, their eyes turn grey and cloudy due to loss of sight. This Clan is owned by Cottonfur. Ask on the talk page or consult Cotton on chat to join. Extra Information: Motto: The Choice is Yours Best Known For: Identity Enemy(ies): None known. Allegiances: Leader: Fatestar: Grey she-cat with grey eyes and black paws. Has the power to see the past, present, future and fate. Chose fire during her leader ceremony instead of rocks or flowers. (Cotton) Deputy: Sightflare: Light ginger she-cat with grey eyes and white swirls around her body. Has the power to see the future. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Goldentail- Cinnamon brown she-cat with grey eyes and dark yellow tail. Has the power to see the past. (Wisteria) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Coming soon. Warriors: Duskpelt: Dark grey tom with grey eyes. Has the power to see the past. (Cotton) Crookedwhisker- Short dark tabby tom with gray eyes. Has the power to see the past. (Meadow) Flashwing- short black She-cat with gray eyes. Has the power to see present. (Meadow) Apprentices: Oakpaw: Light brown tom with grey eyes. Has the power to see fate. (Cotton) Queens: Midnightpool- gray she-cat with gray eyes. Has the power to see fate. Expecting an unknown tom's kits. (Meadow) Queen's Kits: Coming soon. Elders: Coming soon. Deceased Cats: Coming soon. Roleplay: Archives Fatestar, able to see for the first time since she was a kit, blink rapidly at the sudden flare of light that invaded her eyes. Even in the darkness of the cave, there was enough light that she had to pause and take a moment to compose herself. Come. ''The voice called again urgently. Fatestar, pushing through the pain, padded deeper into the darkness. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she gazed around at the walls. Shimmering with water and something else that she couldn't pinpoint. She was now in complete darkness. The cave stretched back further and further, but something in her told her to stop walking. In front of her there were three podiums void of anything. From the darkness, an old, blind, rather ugly looking female cat walked up and touched her nose to the stone. Fire erupted from the stone and Fatestar's eyes widened in fear, but the fire stayed where it was. Two other cats looking exactly like the first padded up. The second touched her nose to the second stone and more rock sprung out from the smooth stone like a mountain. The third touched her nose to the third stone and a flower blossomed out, more beautiful than anything Fatestar had ever seen. She knew what she picked would determine the fate of her Clan. The fire could bring distruction, the rock could bring hard times, and the flower could bring new life that could affect their own. The fire could also bring brightness, the rock could keep the Clan solid, and the flower could make their life beautiful. What to pick, what to pick. Uncertain, she walked in front of the fire and looked up at the old cats. "I pick fire." She decided and the three cats nodded. The fire disappeared in a flash, followed by the rock and the flower. The old cats walked deep into the cave and Fatestar soon lost sight of them. She turned around and started back to her Clan. As she walked, her vision left her once more and she was blind again when she returned. My name is Death and the end is here. 04:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Bluestar was the first one to set paw on FateClan soil. FateClan was made up of very little soil and a lot of rock. The cats walked through the territory, Darkwater close behind Bluestar. They entered the well known FateClan cave, the darkest of caves and home of cats that no one knew much about. The cave was pitch black, making it nearly impossible to see. "Bluestar." The name echoed off the cave walls. Fatestar padded up, walking on a high rock, so that she was looking down on the cats. Her blind eyes watching the cats. "I knew you would come." She sang in a strange high pitch voice. She walked down the rock, so that she was in front of the cats. Her blind eyes drifted to Darkwater. "Oh, you bad bad boy, you. The troubleeeee." She sang and her eyes landed on Rosedapple. "Oh dear, so much passion, so much anger, so much...blood." She gave a small gasp and took a step away from Rosedapple. She looked at Starsong. "You might think yourself too good for others, the victim if you will, but perhaps...not quite." She smiled in a knowing way. "Dear Bluestar, how long it's been since I've seen your people. And GreenClan. What exactly is it you want to know?" She asked, knowing exactly what they wanted. My name is Death and the end is here. 01:53, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Rainyfur looked around nervously. '''I better shut up.' She thought, not wanting to interrupt such great moment that was probably going to be marked in history. She was a bit glad Fatestar didn't notice her. 'I'll just stand he-' Her thinking got interruptedby the feeling of something soft brushing against her shoulder. Looking back, she almost let out a scream. Goldentail was sniffing her shoulder, like if she was looking for something. "No diseases here!" Goldentail chirped before moving on to Rosedapple. Her small nose carefully sniffed the she-cat's shoulder a few times. "Neither here!" Goldentail purred, padding towards Darkwater. Now, she sniffed his shoulder a few more times than the other cats. "I doubted for some seconds, but you're clear." She said cheerfully. Bluestar's turn. Goldentail hurried up to her, sniffing her respectfully. "You're crystal clear!" Goldentail purred again, louder this time. But then, it was Starsong's turn. Goldentail almost skipped towards her with happiness, sniffing her shoulder in look for anything harmful. Goldentail's happines poofed away, yet her face didn't show it. She stopped sniffing, stepping away and muttering something nobody understood. Soon, a smile appeared on her face. "They're not a threat for the clan." The Medicine Cat meowed to Fatestar before running out of sight. But what they didn't notice was that the words Goldentail muttered out were "You have a severe case of serious trust-loss disease." All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 02:31, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:CMP Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Cotton and Meadow's Crazy Plots Category:ColourClan Category:RainbowClan